Heroes of the Storm
Blizzard DotA is a StarCraft II multiplayer map. It is an -type map, which includes the Defense of the Ancients maps from WarCraft III. It is expected to launch concurrently with Heart of the Swarm.2011-06-02, Blizzard DOTA Will Come Together With Heart of the Swarm Expansion Pack. Gamersbrook, accessed on 2011-06-07 Overview The idea of DotA is that it takes place on a cyber gaming planet, with heroes plucked from across time and space to provide entertainment. Other settings from Blizzard universes may be depicted in later builds, such as Sanctuary. Various races from Blizzard universes have been thrown into it, and taken to future technology (e.g. cyborg ogres).2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 The gameplay will provoke aggression more than in DotA, where camping by a tower and hitting the last creeps was the best, but not intuitive or heroic-feeling strategy. Mana towers regenerate ammo, but not as quickly as they consume it by attacking, so they cannot be used as a "defense crutch". Enemy players can easily take them down if their heroes do not defend them, promoting a more aggressive hero vs hero style rather than a more passive hero vs tower style.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-10-26. BlizzCon 2011 StarCraft II Mod and BlizzDotA Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-10-26. There will be merc camps in the jungle that, when defeated, will provide mercs rather than lane minions to the winning player's side. The mercs will be more powerful. The stone zealot will fight on the player's side and pushes a lane after it has been defeated. It outranges towers, forcing the other side to fight them. Heroes will be able to ride into battle on a mount, allowing quick returns to a fight and great mobility from one lane to another. Mounts replace boots. They have a two second channel time and allows heroes to move around faster on their respective summoned mounts. Each hero will have three stats - Damage, Health, and Mastery - and fit one of four roles: *'Tanks': Heavily armored, designed to soak up damage as they initiate battle and try to control fights2011-10-31, Blizzcon 2011: Blizzard DOTA FAQ, Photos, & Video. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-07 *'DPS': Damage-dealers, and the hardest-hitting heroes, but tend to be more fragile. Teams will need to keep them protected. *'Support': Support heroes have abilities that can do a wide range of different functions in team fights such as healing, stuns, and other methods of crowd control. *'Siege': Siege heroes can attack from long range, making them ideal for destroying enemy towers. They also tend to have abilities that affect a wide area, making them useful for controlling space in team fights. Heroes will be able to use a simple array of items - Stat Boosts, Consumables, Items, and Artifacts.Nethaera. 2011-10-22. StarCraft II – Blizzard DOTA & Mod Tools Panel. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-22. When a player first plays the mod, they will only have a few heroes avaliable to them at first. As one plays matches, more heroes will unlock. When an individual has earned all of the heroes, they can begin unlocking cosmetic “prestige” items by winning games with specific heroes. Prestige items can include alternate weapons, crowns, and other accessories. The game will feature an automated matchmaker, based on player skill. A beta test will be carried out before release.. Units Creeps Creeps are the cannon fodder of both sides that fight alongside heroes. They're mass produced and "pieces of junk." Artistically, they have simple designs. "Mega-minions" will also exist, but are still mass produced. Sturdier ogre minions can be gained by defeating them at camps located throughout the map. Heroes DPS *Kerrigan *Nova Terra *Zeratul Siege *Horace Warfield (in a siege tank) *Witch Doctor *Za'gara Support *Tassadar *Thrall *Uther Tank *Arthas *Muradin (dwarf marauder) *Stitches (undead abomination) Other/Unknown Goblin Tinker (goblin) *Grunty (murloc) *Illidan *L80ETC (tauren marine) *Leon (ghost) *Raynor (marine) *Sylvanas (living and undead version) *Ultimaton (ultralisk) *Vaevictis (Hunter Killer) *Za'Muro (fel orc blademaster) Proposed Heroes The following heroes are under consideration by Blizzard, but have not been confirmed as of yet: *Artanis *Azmodan *Barbarian *The Butcher *Chen Stormstout *Deathwing *Diablo *Fenix *Gabriel Tosh *Gallywix *Garrosh Hellscream *Gelbin Mekkatorque *Genn Greymane *Kael'thas *Kel'Thuzad *King Varian *Lady Vashj *Maiev Shadowsong *Mistress of Pain *"Ogre Ninja" *Sarah Kerrigan (as a ghost) *Selendis *Skeleton King *Thrall (shaman version) *Tyrael *Tyrande Whisperwind *Velen *Vol'jin Structures *Mana tower *Pawn tower *Knight tower *Rook tower *Healing pad Development As of BlizzCon 2010, heroes could use currency earned in battle to purchase upgrades in shops. They then fought alongside allied creeps for maximum efficiency and crush enemy towers and their bases.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. Two factions existed in the game—the Guardium and the Scourge. Each hero had a "good" (Guardium) and "evil" (Scourge) version. The evil incarnation usually wears some zerg armor. The aesthetics of the map were based on chess and tabletop roleplaying games.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-24. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-26. As of July, 2011, the map had entered playtesting.2011-07-27, Happy Birthday, StarCraft II!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-07-29 By August of the same year, the game has undergone a complete reboot, the original version "flattened." According to Frank Pearce, the original version bore too much resemblance to its Warcraft III counterpart, where novice players were at a disadvantage. Blizzard seeks to redesign the game to make it "easy to learn, difficult to master.2011-08-22, Blizzard DOTA "completely rebooted". Eurogamer, accessed on 2011-08-27 Notes The terrible red and blue god appear to be derived from two characters on the Sons of the Storm website. References DotA Category: StarCraft II maps